Forever Lost
by HorseKat1213
Summary: The battle between all had concluded. The Clans are left weak. Bramblestar is depressed, Jayfeather is having StarClan nightmares, and the rest of the cats are traumatized. Meanwhile there are three newly apprenticed cats- Rockpaw, Fernpaw, and Honeypaw. Will they be able to survive the trauma? Will the clans fade away into nothing? Can they resist the temptations?
1. Allegiances and Prolouge

**This is a fan made story about Warriors. This is my version of the next warriors book after Omen of the Star ended. SPOILER ALERT! This will include text that may give out hints to people who haven't read Omen of the Stars. I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. Hope you like and any advice is helpful. :) I will post Chapter 1 when I get 1 review.**

_**ThunderClan**_

**Bramblestar- Leader  
**

**Mousewhisker- Deputy  
**

**Jayfeather- Medicine Cat  
**

**Rockpaw- Medicine Cat Apprentice, Honeypaw and Fernpaw's brother**_**  
**_

**Sandstorm-Warrior  
**

**Squirrelflight-Warrior  
**

**Leafpool- Warrior, former medicine cat  
**

**Bumblestripe- Warrior  
**

**Birchfall- Warrior  
**

**Graystripe- Warrior  
**

**Dustpelt- Warrior  
**

**Brackenfur- Warrior  
**

**Sorreltail- Warrior  
**

**Millie- Warrior, former kittypt  
**

**Brightheart- Warrior  
**

**Cloudtail- Warrior  
**

**Thornclaw- Warrior  
**

**Dovewing- Warrior  
**

**Ivypool- Warrior  
**

**Berrynose- Warrior  
**

**Hazeltail- Warrior  
**

**Lionblaze- Warrior  
**

**Hollyleaf- Warrior  
**

**Foxleap- Warrior  
**

**Icecloud- Warrior  
**

**Briarlight- Former warrior, paralyzed  
**

**Blossomfall- Warrior  
**

**Poppyfrost- Warrior  
**

**Daisy- Queen  
**

**Cherrypaw- Apprentice  
**

**Molepaw- Apprentice  
**

**Fernpaw- Apprentice, Honeypaw's sister, Rockpaw's sister  
**

**Honeypaw- Apprentice, Fernpaw's sister, Rockpaw's sister  
**

_**ShadowClan  
**_

**Blackstar- Leader  
**

**Rowanclaw- Deputy**_**  
**_

**Pinefrost- Warrior**_**  
**_

_**WindClan**_

**Onestar- Leader  
**

**Ashfoot- Deputy**_**  
**_

_**RiverClan  
**_

**Mistystar- Leader  
**

**Reedwhisker- Deputy**_**  
**_

**Prolouge  
**

I sighed deeply. The cavern lighting was dim, I could only see his face."Jayfeather, what are we to do? The battle has left us weak. We lost Spiderleg, Toadstep, Rosepetal, Thornclaw will soon be forced to retreat to the Elders Den, and...and Firestar." He choked the last words out. Firestar's death was the hardest on him, I believe. After all, it was Bramblestar-Bramblekit then- that Firestar saved. It was Bramblepaw that Firestar mentored. It was Brambleclaw that Firestar chose to be deputy, even though he didn't fit the requirments. It hadn't been a moon yet and already Bramblestar showed signs of severe depression.**  
**

"I mean, will this be the end of ThunderClan? I know, Lionblaze was the obvious choice to be deputy- he's strong, an amazing hunter, and smart- but he declined the opportunity. Mousewhisker has good leadership qualities, a he's a smart warrior, but I often wonder if he'd make a good leader when I pass, and-"

Jayfeather broke in, "Only time will tell. You can't go rushing into conclusions already. This isn't even the worst of it yet. You _must_ stay strong." He insisted.

Bramblestar still pushed on though. " Not to mention Dovewing and Ivypool. They both seem traumatized from undergoing such stress. Actually, everyone seems that way...even me.''

"_Bramblestar._ " I said forcefully, "Stop. Right now. Yes, let's face some facts. We lost some amazing warriors but they rest in StarClan now, which isn't bad at all. Firestar dedicated all of his nine lives to ThunderClan and there will never be another leader like him. But he couldn't live forever. Nobody can and that's life. We are made to go on, to learn from others mistakes and to grow stronger everyday. Bramblestar, listen good now, you have to go out there and make this clan strong again. We have just been through a battle with the Dark Forest and some cats from the other clans! Do you expect all of these cats to go on without someone to lead them? No, they can't. So stop worrying about yourself and get a grip! We're loosing you! You haven't been leading this clan at all and soon, I mean _very_ soon, this clan will no longer _be_ a clan!"

I was breathing heavily now, my heart racing from the frantic speaking. _Please StarClan, please let him understand... _

"Jayfeather...I think its time we get to business." Bramblestar slowly turned his head to me and if I wasn't mistaken, I saw the slightest shade of a smile. I sighed a sigh of relief, maybe things would be back to normal now. "Jayfeather, I have one more question...why did you Rockpaw to be your apprentice? For one, you have so much youth in you. An apprentice for you shouldn't be needed for seasons to come! And besides, Rockpaw has more of a warrior build and appeal. "

It was several heartbeats before Jayfeather summoned up the courage to speak. He was about to speak of the name that whispered so many memories, secrets, dreams, and nightmares. I looked Bramblestar straight in the eye and I spoke, my voice shaking, "Because...because of Rock."

**Please Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**This is Rockpaw's POV.**

**Chapter 1**

I blinked groggily as the NewLeaf sun shined in the nursery. I forced my eyes back shut as a heard the familar, very loud and extremely chatty voice. It could only belong to one cat-Honeykit. "Honestly Honeykit! Do you just have to wake up at the crack of dawn everyday and let the whole Forest know your alive?" I groggily complained. I pushed my furry paw over my eyes to block out the light.

"Well _excuse_ me! First of all, it is not the crack of dawn, it is sunhigh, and second you should be _thankful_ that I woke you up! We will be apprenticed in a few minutes and your not even groomed yet!" She rolled her eyes, talking her usual bossy self. " I've already been groomed to perfection and Fernkit is almost done!"

"My eyes shot open at the sound of apprentice. I had completely forgotten! I jumped out of my nest and hurried over to Sandstorm to let her clean me up. "Hurry mom! I'll be late!" I gasped, nervous with butterflies in my stomach.

"You'll be fine, just relax and enjoy this moment. I can't wait to hear about that special prize you talked about." She winked at me and purred. She would know soon enough. I hope she and Dustpelt will be proud of me...

"All right, all done. Now run along with Honeykit and Fernkit. It should be any minute now." She urged and I dashed out after them.

"Dustpelt, what's wrong? It's sunset and the kits aren't yet apprenticed. Do you suppose Bramblestar forgot?" Sandstorm worriedly asked. I peered over the rock to try to catch a better glimpse, but it was too risky. I would just have to listen to them from here.

"I don't know...He didn't forget because I reminded him today after sunhigh past. But...he just stared at me, like I was a loner asking him for food. I've never seem him look so...lost."He finally said. He breathed in deeply before speaking again, "I saw Jayfeather in there with him not long ago. I think I'll go talk to him about it-assuming he's still sane.'' He stood up slowly and began to pad away when Sandstorm spoke again,

"Dustpelt...just..." she trailed off, looking him in the eye. That was all it took to know. He sighed, much longer this time, and replied,

"He's watching, Sandstorm, don't forget and don't loose your fire." And with that he spun around and raced to Bramblestar's den.

"What did they say?" Fernkit asked. "Be quiet! She'll hear you!" I hissed then flicked my tail to signal them to follow me to the nursery. We were the only ones there unless you counted Daisy, who was eating with Leafpool right now. Good, we had the nursery all to ourselves.

"It was really weird. They didn't know why we weren't apprenticed and they spoke sort of in secret. And they acted like something was wrong with Bramblestar." I whispered, my tail swishing back and forth.

"But that's impossible! He's the leader, he's so powerful, and he's not sick!" Honeykit shouted. I instantly slapped her mouth shut with my tail.  
"_Be quiet_! The clan will hear you." I hissed. She rolled her eyes but said nothing. "Come on, let's go out there and see what's going on." I spoke gently this time.

"Mommy, what's wrong? It's dark and we're not in the apprentice's den yet!" Fernkit complained, tears in her eyes as she snuggled up close to her mother. She was always the most sensitive of the litter, and not becoming an apprentice after waiting so long must crush her.

"I'm not sure, sweetie, but its going to be alright. I'm sure Bramblestar just got a little carried away and didn't have time." Sandstorm smiled slightly, but I could trace tears of fear and sadness in her eyes.

Fernkit only pressed in closer to Sandstorm and both Honeykit and I did the same. Just then Dustpelt came out of Bramblestar's den, his head titled slightly towards the ground. "Not today, tomorrow though." He smiled weakly and brushed each of them softly with his tail before padding away.

Sandstorm smiled at each of us then hurried us back into the nursery, saying that it would be all right and not to worry. But yet I couldn't help to think that we were suppose to padding away with Cherrypaw and Molepaw, making our new nests in the Apprentice's Den.


End file.
